Conclave:Prisma Gorgon
The Prisma Gorgon is the Prisma variant of the Gorgon light machine gun, featuring higher critical chance, critical damage multiplier, status chance, fire rate, magazine size and capacity, and accuracy, and faster spool-up and reload, at a slight expense to damage. It can be obtained from the Void Trader, Baro Ki'Teer, when he brings it. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Good base damage. **High damage – effective against shields. *Tied with Soma/Soma Prime and Telos Boltor for the highest critical chance of all fully automatic rifles. *High critical damage multiplier. *Good status chance. *High accuracy at short range. *High damage per second once fully spooled. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *Large ammo capacity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against health and armor. *Requires a spool-up of 12 shots before optimal fire rate is achieved. *Inaccurate beyond medium range. *Inefficient ammo economy. *Slow reload speed. Comparisons: Acquisition *The Prisma Gorgon can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. *Unranked Prisma Gorgons without Forma and Orokin Catalysts can be traded between players. Notes *While the Prisma Gorgon has the same vertical recoil behavior as the Gorgon and the Gorgon Wraith, it has significantly reduced horizontal recoil, which combined with its higher accuracy stats makes it overall more accurate at longer ranges. Tips *Like the Gorgon and the Gorgon Wraith, the Prisma Gorgon has a spool-down period in which it can retain its maximum rate of fire after releasing the trigger. Firing the weapon to maximum rate of fire, releasing the trigger and then firing before the spool-down period finishes allows the weapon to be fired in short bursts. **Firing in bursts is essential for conserving ammo when used against groups of weaker enemies. Reserve using sustained full-auto fire at maximum spool for larger, tougher targets like Napalms and Techs. * and/or speeds up the rate of fire, which subsequently reduces the time needed to spool up to maximum fire rate. Doing so will hasten the rate at which the weapon consumes ammo, however. *The Prisma Gorgon's high rate of fire makes it ammo inefficient. and/or mods can be used to maintain a steady supply of ammo. Alternatively, use Team Ammo Restores to instantly replenish ammo. Due to its large ammo reserve capacity, will also have a higher and more beneficial impact. You can also make use of the Carrier Sentinel equipped with . *Adding Punch Through via Shred or Metal Auger can aid ammo efficiency when dealing with large groups of enemies, particularly the Infested. Trivia *The Prisma Gorgon was leaked as an entry in the player Profile under Equipment before it was formally introduced. *Parts of the Prisma Gorgon have animated textures to differentiate it from its previous variants. **The Prisma Gorgon also has modified firing sounds similar to a Prime weapon. *The Prisma Gorgon's colors can be customized, a trait shared with its variants. *The Prisma Gorgon was the first item to have the "Prisma" prefix in its name. Media PrismaGorgonCodex.png|Prisma Gorgon in Codex. Prisma Gorgon Leak.jpg|The Prisma Gorgon as seen in the player's Profile. 2015-01-23_00003.jpg|Prisma Gorgon's default colouring 2015-01-23_00002.jpg|Golden Prisma Gorgon JidDoBF.jpg|Rainbow Prisma Gorgon PrismaGorgonGold.png|Prisma Gorgon with golden color scheme. Prisma Gorgon Comparisons A look at Warframe Prisma Gorgon Warframe Prisma Gorgon Build Lets Max (Warframe) E25 - Prisma Gorgon Warframe Prisma Gorgon Setup (U16.3.5) Can I Has Buff Entire Gorgon Series Of Weapons!|Review And Buff Suggestions Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 10 *Status chance increased from 5% to 15% *Critical chance increased from 15% to 30% *Critical Damage increased from 2x to 2.3x *Damage decreased from 25 to 23 }} See Also *Gorgon, the standard version. *Gorgon Wraith, the Event-Exclusive Wraith version. fr:Gorgon Prisma ru:Горгона Призма de:Prisma Gorgon es:Gorgon Prisma